First Love
by Square-Enix Fan
Summary: I decided to end my story on chapter 4 for now and make it a series of drabbles i guess . I have writer's block and I have multiple projects and homeworks so I can't think up a new chapter. Disclaimer: i dont own KKM.
1. Chapter 1: Earth Here I Come Again!

**Disclaimer: you know how it is...I only own the plot of this fanfic **

* * *

"Hey, Yuuri! Yuuri! WIMP! dammit Yuuri!" shouted Wolfram while running in the corridor trying to get Yuuri's attention

_'man, it's getting really boring around here lately. When will i get a little bit of action?...hmm...is someone calling my name?'_ Yuuri thought to himself then he turned pale when he realized who was calling him and it sounded angry "WOLFRAM!"

"What's wrong with you, you wimp, I've been calling and calling you for the past five minutes. Are you deaf? YUURI! Are you paying any attention to what I am saying? YUURI!" said Wolfram while charging at poor Yuuri

_'well here is the excitement I was looking for' _"Nothing's wrong with me and I'm not deaf and yes, i'm paying attention to what you were saying...Why were you looking for me anyways?" said Yuuri calmly

"huh?...oh yeah! Gwendal asked me to call you...you have a lot of paper work to do and Günter wants you to start studying already..." answered Wolfram

"geez can't I rest for a while" muttered Yuuri

"I can talk to Gwendal and Günter for you if you don't want to talk to them yourself" suggested Wolfram

"if I went to earth it'll just get worse. Oh what can I do?" stated Yuuri

"you could go and talk to Lord von Voltaire or Lord von Christ, Shibuya." said Murata

"Murata? I thought you were staying in Shinou's Temple" asked Yuuri

"I went here for a visit. Is that a problem?" said Murata

"no...guess not" said Yuuri with a frown because he was thinking of Gwendal and Günter's reaction if he just left the paper work or his lessons

* * *

After doing all that he had to sign and study Yuuri told Gwendal and Günter about his plan to go to earth real soon and he'll stay in earth for a few days and both agreed...somehow

During dinner Yuuri formally stated that he will go to earth in the morning and that it may take a while before his return

After dinner Yuuri took a stroll in the garden not knowing that Wolfram was following him. After a while Yuuri sat down on garden bench then Wolfram appeared and told him...well more like stated to him...that he was going with Yuuri back to earth because he wants to see Miko-san again and Yuuri nodded at that saying his mother probably won't mind

After what seemed like an hour of talking with his fiance Yuuri saw Conrad and Yozak talking near a tree. He approached them.

"Hi Conrad, Hi Yozak" said Yuuri

"your majesty, what brings you out here at this time?" asked Conrad

"nothing really" replied Yuuri

"so you're going to earth, huh?" said Yozak

"yup, and I'm coming with him. Right, Yuuri?" said Wolfram

"Yeah I guess so" said Yuuri

* * *

When Yuuri got tired and headed for his room he started hearing sounds of moving objects '_what now? does Wolfram want to change the position of something in our room...i mean MY room?'_

"Yuuri...I want to go with you...please" said Greta

"sure why not...my mom hasn't seen you yet, right?" said Yuuri

"mm-hmm...you never brought her or even mentioned her" said Wolfram

"that's not true!" said Yuuri

"well we better get packing for stuff Greta let's let Yuuri sleep" said Wolfram

"okay" replied Greta

And after that Yuuri fell asleep and after thirty minutes Greta and Wolfram fell asleep

* * *

"Your Majesty! Wolfie!" said Lady Celi

"mother?" said Wolfram

"you're leaving now,right?" asked Lady Celi

"yes mother..."said Wolfram

"We're bringing Greta along" added Yuuri

"then you'll need two of my invention" said Anissina

"Well good luck then" said Gisela

"Mm...good bye everyone see you soon" said Yuuri then he jumped into the pool followed by Wolfram and Greta

* * *

"mom I'm home! with Wolfram and Greta" said Yuuri

"Yuu-chan! Wol-chan! and Greta?" said Miko-san (a/n it's easier to type miko than jennifer)

"hello, grand mother" said Greta while Yuuri was handing them towels

"well we haven't properly introduced her. This is Greta our adopted daughter" said Yuuri

"oh she is so cute!" said Miko-san with a big grin

"never thought i'd be back here in earth again" said Wolfram

"by the way where is Ken-chan?" asked Miko-san

"dunno maybe he stayed in Shin Makoku" said Yuuri

"What a nice room!" said Greta

"would you like to sleep in my room, Greta?" asked Miko-san "I think Yuu-chan and Wol-chan will be crowded here"

"okay" said Greta

* * *

**End of chapter 1**

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Chapter 2 may be posted next week**

**My classes are starting this week so sorry if it gets delayed a little**

**Oh being in First Year High School is really making me nervous- but don't worry i'll make sure to update since i log on almost everyday**

**Please review...I'd really appreciate it...I don't mind criticizing just no flaming please**


	2. Chapter 2: Earth part 1

****

Hi!

**Here is chapter 2 of this story **

**And well I'm still thinking about the summary**

**Thank you for the reviews I appreciate them **

**Sorry if the characters get OOC**

**Oh and can anyone help me with the story because school started already I will have less time to think up a new chapter**

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter please send it to me**

* * *

"You know Yuu-chan you should tell me when you bring guests here so I can prepare a nice meal" said Miko-san

"they just wanted to come mom" said Yuuri

"call me mama Yuu-chan" said Miko-san

"Greta wanted to see you and go sight-seeing" said Wolfram

After Miko-san finished cooking breakfast and feeding Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta they started to talk about what they'll do the next day.

"So Greta where would you like to go to tomorrow from the options I gave?" said Yuuri

"I'm not so sure. Which are the best?" said Greta

"Why not go shopping first so that they have some earth clothes plus I want them to come back here next time" said Miko-san

"Yes that would be a great thing to do tomorrow" said Greta

As Greta and Miko-san were chatting Yuuri and Wolfram had their own conversation

"Why did you want to come?" asked Yuuri

"I wanted to see earth again and Miko-san did say to come back right?" replied Wolfram "by the way, why couldn't you introduce me properly to your family the last time we were here? I mean I had to tell them myself"

"It's just not normal here in earth for two guys to get engaged" explained Yuuri

"Why is that?" asked Wolfram

"It just isn't normal. It's been like that for a couple of years now" said Yuuri

"Greta, did you know that I always wanted to have a daughter?" said Miko-san

"No." said Greta

"Well since I never got my daughter I would dress Yuu-chan in colorful dresses" said Miko-san

"You used to wear dresses?…" said Wolfram

"I didn't want to" said Yuuri "Mom just really wanted to have a daughter"

While Wolfram was giggling at the fact that Yuuri wore dresses when he was young Yuuri would remind Wolfram that he wears a feminine night gown.

After their conversation they went out to a nearby park and Yuuri started telling them about the memories he had with that park

After two hours they went back home and ate the lunch Miko-san had prepared for them

"So at the meantime what do you want to do, Greta?" said Yuuri

"Why don't you teach her how to play a few board games, Yuu-chan" said Miko-san "If you want more players you can always have Sho-chan join you"

"So what game do you want to play Greta? Monopoly, chess, checkers, scrabble………" said Yuuri

"Let's try monopoly!" said Greta

"Okay" said Yuuri

Yuuri taught Greta and Wolfram how to play Monopoly and after a few hours of playing the game ended with Wolfram as the winner

"That was fun!" said Greta and Wolfram

"Yeah" said Yuuri

* * *

During dinner Miko-san told Shoma-san about their plan for the next day and that she would need money for shopping which made Shoma-san's jaw drop and Yuuri explain to his father that he would not spend that much money

After dinner most of them went to bed excited of the next day

* * *

The next day after eating their breakfast Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta were talking about places in the mall they wanted to visit.

While waiting for their lunch they watched a home video (when Yuuri was younger) though before being able to watch it Yuuri had to fight with everyone just so no one could see he was in a dress but he failed since Shori grabbed the tape from Yuuri and put it on the DVD player.

After an hour and a half lunch was served

* * *

**The next chapter will be about what they did in the mall**

**So thank you for reading **

**oh and sorry if it's a bit weird or something i was rushing it**


	3. Chapter 3: Earth part 2

**Okay here is the next chapter **

**Since I have free time I decided I'll do this chapter by myself but I might still be needing help in later chapters**

* * *

After eating lunch they finally went to the mall

"Greta-chan, where do you want to go first? The department store? Arcade? Bookstore? Where?" asked an eager Miko

"Which is better, grandmother?" said Greta

"Well if you want clothes then we should go to the department store, if you want to play games then we go to the arcade Yuu-chan and Sho-chan love it there, if you want books then we go to the bookstore, if you want ice cream then we go to an ice cream parlor………"

"Hey Wolf! Look at how my mom and Greta are really starting to get close so easily. I wonder what they talked about last night" said Yuuri

"Maybe stuff about you" said Wolfram

"Why me?" asked Yuuri

"Because you are Miko-san's son. Most mothers love to talk about their children you know" said Wolfram

"Really?" said Yuuri

"Yup!" said Wolfram

After a good fifteen minutes of deciding. They chose to go to first the department store.

"what is your size, Greta-chan?" said Miko-san

"I'm not really sure" said Greta

"well then just choose something you like and we'll look for your size" said Miko-san "what about you Wol-chan?"

"Oh don't trouble yourself about me, mother" said Wolfram

"Oh don't worry about it Wol-chan. What do you want?" said Miko-san

"Yeah go on Wolfram what do you want?" said Yuuri

After buying clothes in the department store they went to a CD Store (1)

Yuuri introduced to Wolfram and Greta about some of the most popular songs in Japan and foreign countries

"So who is your favorite artist Yuuri" asked Wolfram

"Hmmm…no one really I just listen to whatever's in the radio or TV" said Yuuri

"oh so what do you suggest listening to Yuuri?" said Greta

"oh something like this one" Yuuri said while giving Greta headphones

"oh this sounds really nice" said Greta

"yup that's why I like it" said Yuuri

"Let me hear it to Yuuri!" said Wolfram

"Sure" Yuuri gave Wolfram the headphones

"yup this really sounds good" said Wolfram

After they went to the Music Store they went to an Ice Cream Parlor somewhere in the mall

Everyone except Miko-san ate chocolate flavor Miko-san had vanilla.

After eating in the ice cream parlor they all went to a bookstore

"What's the best book Yuuri?" asked Greta

"Hmm…personally this is my favorite" then Yuuri showed Greta a book

"_How much of a baseball fan are you?" _said Wolfram"That's your favorite book?"

"ah-ha-ha yes it is" said Yuuri

After thirty minutes of looking at books they all went home and had dinner shortly after

During dinner they talked about going back to Shin Makoku after breakfast. Miko-san agreed but told Yuuri to bring a few gifts for everyone in Shin Makoku.

"Okay mom…." said Yuuri but was cut off by his mother

"Call me mama, Yuu-chan" said Miko-san

"Mama….but where will we put it so that it won't get wet?" said Yuuri

"I'll give you a bag, Yuu-chan" said Miko-san

After dinner Yuuri, Wolfram and Greta went to bed and slept. When they woke up they ate breakfast, a 'special' breakfast from Miko-san, which everyone liked. After breakfast they went back to Shin Makoku .

* * *

Back at Shin Makoku...

"When will heika come back? It's been more than a week..." cried Gunter

"Calm down, Gunter" said Gwendal

"But I want to know when he'll come back" said Gunter

"I'm sure he'll come back soon. Now keep quiet so that I can concentrate on these papers" said Gwendal

"Gwendal! Gwendal! I need you as a test subject for a new experiment" hearing that Gwendal's eyebrow twitched and he had a strong desire to jump out of the window "Let us go to the laboratory now!" said Anissina "you too Gunter" and with that the three of them quickly went to Anissina's laboratory

Back in earth...

"Are you ready?" asked Yuuri

"Yes Yuuri" said Greta

"Take care, everyone!" said Miko-san

"Bye mom" said Yuuri

"Call me mama, Yuu-chan" said Miko-san

"Bye mama" said Yuuri

"Bye mother, see you again next time" said Wolfram

"Bye, grandmother" said Greta

After saying their byes the three jumped in the bath tub and went back to Shin Makoku

**

* * *

I'm not so sure what you call it**

**I'm sorry if it starts to suck I'm still practicing making stories**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**If you have a suggestion for the story, feel free to tell me **

**I'm open to any suggestion**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealous Wolfram

**Hi Everyone **

**Hope you like my story**

**This is chapter 4 (sorry if you read this as chapter 1 before I decided to make it chapter 4)**

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU WIMP!"

"Don't call me that"

"Who was that shameless hussy you were talking to?"

"I don't know, she just talked to me...I don't know her" Yuuri said as hewas running away from an angry Wolfram '_I wonder who she was but any way it's all her fault if I burn to death but I have to admit she was really pretty'_

"Oh really now? I don't believe you, you cheater" was all Wolfram could say after noticing that Yuuri was deep in thought "Who are you thinking of now?"

"Myself" cried Yuuri

"Oh your majesty who was that girl outside in the garden?" asked Günter

"I don't know" said Yuuri impatiently while searching for a place to hide

"Oh your majesty!" said the stranger "Why did you run away from me?"

All Yuuri could do was at her with a horrified look in his face

"Because he is my fiancé" bragged Wolfram with a whole lot of pride n his face "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Oh I forgot my manners. I am Teresa Fielder, daughter of Markus Fielder, the town's best blacksmith. I was permitted to enter because I will work here as a maid for his majesty. And you are?"

As she said those last three words _and you are_ Wolfram's eyes seemed like they were shoooting daggers at her then answered with pride "I am Wolfram von Bielefeld, third son of the previous maou and the fiancé of this wimp"

"Well from what I can see and from rumors i've heard...you're just a sefish brat who does nothing else but follow King Yuuri" said Teresa

"Teresa! What happenend to yor manners? Pardon her manners King Yuuri, Lord Wolfram, and Lord Günter."

"Who is she, Doria? asked Conrart

"Oh Lord Weller. This is Teresa Fielder, the daughter of a famous blacksmith in town. She went here to work for your mother...umm...please excuse us" said Doria

"But she said..." said Yuuri but before he could finish Wolfram grabbed him by his ear draging him inside th castle while saying "wimp"

* * *

**Well that's chapter 4**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Sorry I had to make it short and i'll put chapter 5 maybe next week or next month**


End file.
